Because I Loved You
by Deadly Little Miho
Summary: ON HIATUS: From the writer of 'Escape From Reality' comes this SW story. Sienna Clark is a journalist sent to do an expose on one Morton Rainey. However as she gets to know him the people she loves start going missing... Okay, crap summary - not crap stor
1. The Assignment

_Ah, Secret Window...not Johnny's best film (From Hell, Ed Wood), definitely not his worst (Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas) but somewhere in the upper end of the middle (like Blow) and I've wanted to write another fanfic for ages, you know, to get my creative juices flowing again so I may even be able to finish EFR so here it is, my SW fanfic._

_**SPOILER WARNING**_

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FILM, DON'T READ THIS!!!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with SW, except a copy of the film. My friend has the book...I prefer that ending...means no BAD low-budget sequels. Anyhoo..._

_**Secret Window - Because I Loved You...**_

_**Chapter One**_

_"And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah and he's holding her in his arms late, late late at night."_

_Sienna Clark groaned and rolled over, attempting to hit the nasty clock radio which had roused her from her blissful slumber. Though she'd practiced this many times, this time she managed to miss the target and feel straight out of bed with a crash. She grunted and got up off the floor. The annoying 80's music was still playing. _

_"Shut up." Sienna mumbled and hit the off button. _

_She headed towards the shower and climbed in. She hit the on button of her shower radio, which luckily was tuned to a less embarassing station. The latest song from the latest boyband member turned hot R&B artist was playing. Sienna unashamedly sang along whilst washing her golden blonde hair._

_After about 20 minutes, she climbed out of the shower and headed to her wardrobe. _

_"What to wear, what to wear..." She asked herself, while going through all the outfits in her vast wardrobe. Sienna reached in and pulled out a pair of black trousers and a fitted white shirt. The boss, Stuart, was going to be in the office today and Sienna needed to make sure she dressed to impress. Of course, Sienna could go into work in her pyjamas and still manage to impress Stuart. Stuart adored Sienna and the feeling was mutual. They'd been conducting an affair for the last four years, ever since Sienna had joined 'The Book Review' magazine._

_She smiled as she thought about getting to see Stuart again. He'd been out of town for three weeks and she'd really missed him. She grabbed her hairdryer and set about drying her hair. Luckily for her, she'd inherited her parents naturally straight hair so after drying it she was ready to go, which considering she was already late was definitely a good thing._

_She grabbed her bag and dashed out of the door and ran to her car. She climbed in and drove to the offices as fast as she could without getting booked - no pun intended. She checked her watch when she arrived. She was 20 minutes late. Not good when your office is on the top floor of a 20 storey building and you're scared of elevators. _

_She stood at the door for a moment, trying to decide whether to go in the elevator and scare herself shitless but be a little less late, or to go up the stairs, get a good workout, save herself hyperventilating and being even more late. She darted up the stairs._

_Puffing and panting, she arrived on her floor 10 minutes later. Her assistant, Justin, was stood at the top of the stairs waiting for her with a glass of water._

_  
"Morning." He handed her the water and took her bag from her, "I told Stuart you had car trouble."_

_"Oh, Justin, you're a star!" Sienna said, taking a moment to recover before following Justin into her office. _

_"So why are you really late?" Justin asked, as Sienna collapsed into her big chair._

_"Would you believe me if I said car trouble?" Sienna asked._

_Justin shook his head, "No."_

_"Okay, so I won't say that."_

_Justin was one of the sweetest people Sienna knew. He was like a cross between Edward Norton in Death To Smoochy and a bunny. He'd had a crush on Sienna since he started working with her but she was too into Stuart to notice it. _

_"He's in his office." Justin told her._

_"Thanks." _

_Sienna stood up and straightened herself out: "How do I look?"_

_"Fantastic." Justin replied, sincerely._

_Sienna smiled and headed out of her office: "Oh Justin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Take the rest of the day off, I think I'll get all the assistance I need in there." She wiggled her eyebrows._

_Justin smiled, "Thanks Sienna."_

_Sienna walked over to Stuart's office and knocked on the door._

_"Come in." He called._

_She pulled the door open and walked in. Stuart smiled when he saw her. He still looked as good as ever. Tall, blue eyes, dark hair, killer smile. It was hard to believe he was in his 50's. _

_Sienna walked over to him. He got up from behind his desk and approached her. He pulled her up to him and captured her in a deep kiss. As the kiss broke off Sienna smiled: "I've missed that."_

_Stuart laughed and went back to the other side of his desk._

_"So how was the Caribbean?"_

_"I was there with my wife...you fill in the blanks." Stuart said, going into a drawer in his desk._

_Sienna unintentionally flinched at the 'W' word. She hated being reminded that Stuart was married. _

_He pulled out some papers from his drawer and passed them to Sienna. She took them hoping they were signed divorce papers he'd just decided to show her. No such luck._

_"Morton Rainey? The mystery writer?" _

_Stuart nodded, "He hasn't released anything for a few years now, ever since his wife died but he's on the verge of a releasing his newest novel, 'Because I Loved You' and he's agreed to let our best journalist spend a week with him in his cabin on Tashmore Lake to get the inside scoop on him." He explained, "And since you're our best journalist..."_

_Sienna smiled, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't like mystery writers, they freak me out."_

_"No buts Sienna, I want you on this article." _

_Sienna sighed, "Fine."_

_"Thank you."_

_"When is he expecting me?" _

_"Not until this evening," Stuart replied, "So if you've got nothing else planned for the rest of the day, I'd like to make up for lost time."_

_Sienna smiled: "I dunno, I was going to challenge some furry creatures to a game of 'Bullshit'."_

_Stuart got up from behind his desk and joined Sienna, he began softly kissing her neck. Sienna's smile grew wider._

_"I'm sure I can postpone thought." _

_She turned into his arms and allowed him to begin making up for the last three weeks she'd spent alone..._

_-----END OF CHAPTER-----_

_Okay, so it's a little short but think of it as a prologue and they're always short! A few things I'd like to point out about the chapter. 1) Before you all go "Euuuuw, 50 years old?", I just want to say one thing - Pierce Brosnan. 2) You can actually play Bullshit against furry creatures, just sign up using this URL - h t t p : w w w . n e o p e t s . c o m / r e f e r . p h t m l ? u s e r n a m e n i p t u c k a d d i c t and searching for Cheat!_

_Next chapter coming soon, Sienna meets Mort._


	2. Corn For Dinner

_This chapter was written under the influence of that wondeful drink, Ribena, basically blackcurrant concentrate but nicer and a shitload more expensive. Just thought you'd appreciate knowing that random fact before I carried on._

_Disclaimer: insert Disclaimer here_

_**Secret Window - Because I Loved You...**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_The drive down to Tashmore Lake was a lonely one. Stuart had offered to drive her down but Sienna had politely refused. She wanted to have her car there in case Morton Rainey turned out to be some kind of psychopath. The radio was once again playing hits from the 80's, currently it was playing 'Jesse's Girl' which Sienna had had stuck in her head since waking up to it that morning._

_She turned a corner and pulled onto the road leading down to the cabin where she would be staying. As the cabin drew closer, Sienna suddenly began to feel very nervous which was most unlike her. She'd interviewed many major authors, J.K Rowling, Anne Rice and she'd never been nervous before, why should this be any different? _

_"Too many horror films." She told herself. They always seemed to be set in a secluded woodland area. _

_As she pulled up outside the cabin, the front door opened and out walked Morton Rainey. Sienna was momentarily taken aback. She hadn't expected him to be so...good looking. She'd seen pictures of him on the dust jackets of the books she'd brought with her but she'd figured they were just a cover man. He was about 5' 9", 5' 10", blonde midlength hair, dark, dark brown eyes framed by wire-rimmed glasses. He wore a black sweater and jeans._

_"Sienna Clark?" He asked as she climbed out of the car._

_Sienna nodded, "That's me."_

_He smiled, "They send such pretty journalists these days. I used to get a fat old guy called Clive."_

_Sienna thought it best not to inform him that, up until 30 seconds ago, that's exactly how she'd imagined him._

_"Please, go inside, I'll bring your bags." _

_"Thanks Mr Rainey."_

_"Mr Rainey's my father, call me Mort." Mort told her._

_Sienna smiled and headed inside the cabin. She felt nervous again. She didn't know why, Mort seemed like a nice guy. She put it down to the same thing as before, too many horror movies._

_Mort came in behind her, armed with her bags: "If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."_

_Sienna followed him up the wooden stairs and into a bedroom. In the centre of the room was a bed which reminded Sienna of hospital beds. Mort put her bags down on this. _

_"I'll leave you to unpack." He said._

_"Thanks." _

_"Are you hungry?" Mort asked._

_Sienna hadn't eaten since lunch when Stuart had given her the necklace she was currently fiddling with._

_"A bit, yeah." Sienna admitted._

_"Great, I'll fix something up." Mort said. He headed out of the room._

_Sienna watched him leave then turned to her cases. She had no intention of unpacking. She never did when she went away. She always lived out of her suitcase. She decided to spend a few minutes looking through the books and articles on Mort that Justin had found for her. She picked up a book, 'Sowing Season' and began flicking through. _

_She was about 6 pages into a short story 'Secret Window' when Morts head popped round the door. _

"Dinner is served." Mort said, cheerfully.

_Sienna looked up from the book, "Oh, I'll be right with you."_

_Mort smiled when he saw what she was reading._

_"I see you like my books?" _

_Sienna hated lying but in this case she felt it was neccessary: "Yes, they're brilliant, just re-reading a favourite."_

_She laughed nervously._

_"I see." Mort said. He smiled._

_Sienna put the book down and got up off the bed. Mort headed out of the room and she followed him, inadvertantly admiring his ass._

_"I hope you like corn." Mort said._

_"Yeah, I like...oh my God." Sienna followed Mort into the kitchen, where there was a huge plate of steaming corn, "So, just corn then?"_

_"Is that a problem?" Mort asked as he pulled a chair out for her to sit on._

_Sienna sat down, "No...it's just, unusual to have nothing but corn."_

_"Not for me." Mort said as he sat down across from her, "Help yourself."_

_Sienna helped herself to one of the steaming ears of corn. She looked at it as if it was going to explode. She looked over at Mort who was eating away as if he'd not been fed for many months. _

_Mort paused and looked at her: "Something wrong?"_

_"No...no nothing's wrong."_

_You know, apart from the fact I'm stuck in a log cabin with a guy who has corn as a main meal while my boyfriend's probably having mad sex with his wife, Sienna thought._

_"So Miss Clark, tell me a bit about yourself." Mort said._

_"Shouldn't I be saying this to you?" Sienna asked with a smile._

_"Not until tomorrow, tonight I get to know you and then you can start quizzing me in the morning." Mort replied._

_"Okay, um, I'm 23, I'm from the UK, I moved out to America with my parents when I turned 18." Sienna explained. She hated talking about herself. She could never think of anything to say, "I've been working at 'The Book Review' for 4 years, I started as an itern and moved up to a journalist within a year, um... There's not really much else to tell." _

"How do you like working at the magazine?" Mort asked.

_"It's alright, I get to meet some interesting authors. Just last month I interviewed the writer of the Lemony Snicket books, Daniel Handler. My nephew went ape, he loves the books." Sienna explained._

_"Is Stuart Carey still working there?" Mort asked._

_"You know Stuart?" Sienna asked, smiling at the mention of his name._

_"Can't stand the man." Mort admitted, "Always flirting with every woman he came into contact with. I swear if my wife hadn't already been having an affair, she'd have gone off with him."_

_"I remember reading something about her in the notes my assistant left me. She disappeared under mysterious circumstances, didn't she?" _

_Mort looked down, looking slightly upset._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Mort. I just..." Sienna started before Mort put a hand up._

_"No need to apologize. Moving on..." Mort said, with a smile._

_"Yes, of course." _

_An uncomfortable silence passed between the two before Mort spoke up: "You haven't touched your corn."_

_"I'm... I'm not very hungry. I think I'm just going to hit the hay." Sienna said, standing up, "Goodnight Mort." _

"Night."

_Sienna walked cautiously up the stairs. She hated these kind of stairs. She was always frightened she'd get her leg stuck. She headed into her room and sat on her bed. She pulled out her cellphone. She wanted to talk to Stuart. She began dialling the number before realizing she had no signal._

_"Damnit." She threw the phone into the corner of the room and lay back on the bed. She picked up the book by her and began reading. After a few pages, she found herself drifting off slightly. She dropped the book on the floor and turned onto her side. Within seconds she was fast asleep. _

_-----END OF CHAPTER-----_

_I swear I will start doing longer chapters and I will update more often. I have many fanfics going through my mind at the moment and I'm still reeling from Closer (my new favourite movie). I can't say I'll update ASAP but I'll try not to leave months between updates. Oh and EFR fans, the new chapter of that will be online soon, when I've finished it! _

_Please R&R, flames are pointless as I will spit-roast all of Clive Owen's competition for the BAFTA's over them and we don't want that, do we?_


End file.
